1. Field
The disclosed subject matter is in the field of semiconductor devices and, more particularly, semiconductor Zener diodes.
2. Related Art
A Zener diode functions substantially the same as a conventional diode in forward bias, but has a lower reverse bias breakdown voltage and exhibits a controlled reverse bias current enabling the Zener diode to operate in reverse bias breakdown without substantial or permanent damage. Zener diodes typically include heavily doped p-n junctions that result in a thin reverse bias depletion region. Any substantial difference in electric potential applied across this depletion region produces an electric field having a magnitude that is sufficiently large to induce tunneling of electrons from the valence band of the p-type material to the conduction band of the n-type material.